


A Night in the Woods

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky really needs a manual for tents, But it's a semi-bed sharing, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Sambucky Bingo 2019, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Sam and Bucky get lost in a place, no soldier should be lost in
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Sambucky Bingo 2k19 Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	A Night in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is done for the square... Bed-Sharing

“Seriously, Barnes, you had to lose the map?!” Sam threw his hands in the air, exasperated. “How are we supposed to find our way out of here?”

Owls hooted in the trees, and he found those bright eyes staring at them. He shuddered, covering himself.

The forest gave him the biggest case of the eebie jeebies, he never felt before. Ever. And that spoke volumes. Often back in his military days, he would watch horror movies with fellow soldiers. Few scared him, but none ever made him horrified to the point he would be paranoid.

Yet being watched by a couple of birds unnerved him. For crying out loud, he used to have the name of a bird in his moniker!

“It’s not my fault,” Bucky retorted, carrying the heavy load on his back. “If it weren’t for those pheasants, I still would have it!”

Sam rolled his eyes and groaned. “Did you piss off a bunch of birds?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky answered. “I just walked away from them, when they tried following me. They might have thought that I was ignoring them, and they attacked me. They poked their small beaks all over my face! I must have lost my hold on the map, then!”

Sam winced, stopping in his tracks. Okay, he heard vicious stories which had pigeons in them, but a pheasant? He didn’t have much knowledge about them, and he assumed that they were harmless type of birds.

In the dark, he couldn’t find a single scratch on his teammate’s face.

“Maybe they were hungry?” he suggested, watching Bucky’s face fall.

“Yeah, they sure were,” his teammate replied, dryly. “I mean the features on my face caused their stomachs to grumble. And they think my eyeballs as a buffet. They sure were damn hungry.”

Unable to contain himself, Sam burst laughing. He didn’t attempt to cover himself, and heard Bucky grumbling.

Bucky marched past him, his steps heavy and it crunched on the ground. Sam changed his laughter into a cough, and began to follow him.

He caught up with him, and kept his strides.

Sobering up, he said, “We should find somewhere to sleep soon.”

“Let’s go to an empty spot of this damn forest,” Bucky muttered, lifting his head at the sky above.

The moon had some dark clouds enclosing it,

“Say, did you bring a phone with you?”

“F**k me.”

Sam looked at the man with some sort of fondness. Bucky let out a deep breath, and shook his head.

“The phone would have been useful,” his roommate added, flatly. “Ugh, now we’re lost in here.”

“There’s no need to be too hard on yourself,” Sam murmured, getting closer to him. “We can just take a sleep in the forest, and resume on our way tomorrow. It’s just for one night.”

Barnes only stared at him. His eyes sagged with the bags underneath, his lips completely tightened in a sleepy frown. Damn, the man sure needed a good sleep. And soon.

“Come on,” Sam said, going past him. “We better get movin’. We don’t wanna be late.”

Actually, the faster they leave this place, the less frustrated his friend would feel. The reason they travelled to these woods, was because a friend recommended them to have a small camping trip.

She had the best ideas in mind—which was most of the time—, but today’s not one of them. The next time, he would ever ask anyone advice on how to spend time with someone, he wouldn’t ask her.

The two of them strolled on the empty path. A gust of wind blew the grass against the air, the bushes were shaking when a rabbit hopped out.

Gradually, as the minutes passed, Sam pushed a bunch of leaves aside.

There was an empty spot, with a lake ahead. He set a foot on the ground, with Bucky following him from behind. He dropped the bags, and began panting. Sam unzipped the backpack, getting out a sandwich.

He sat down, and took a bite.

Bucky shuffled through the contents of the huge bag. He yanked the edge of the folded tent out, pulling it with his hands. He grunted, as it fell over the top of him.

Sam tsked, shaking his head.

“Here, let me help you.” He stood up, going towards the man.

“I can…” Something snapped, as Bucky threw a hand up with a rope. “Never mind. Please… help me.”

He wanted to chuckle over how he sounded desperate and yet so adorable. Sam removed the flat tent from Bucky, setting it on the ground. He set it up in a way that had the other man’s eyes go wide.

When he finally unzipped it, his roommate sighed.

He chuckled, going towards the entrance. He expanded it, revealing the empty interior.

“You’ve got the bed?” Bucky asked, looking back at him.

“Wait, it’s probably in my bag,” Sam answered, turning around.

He removed the knapsack behind his back, dropping it on the ground. He opened it, getting the black thin mattress out. He passed it to Bucky, who began setting it up.

“In case, you’re wondering, I don’t need your help for this one,” Bucky said with some confidence.

Sam smiled wryly, giving the blankets and pillows. He watched as Bucky went in the tent, to arrange them. He gave the two pillows a little inches space. He smoothed the blanket all over the mattress, and pressed his back on it.

He moaned in some pleasure, and Sam nearly blushed like a schoolkid.

_Not funny, dude._

He looked away from him, to prepare the bonfire. He began to search for the sticks, which could serve as the base.

He walked over to the trees, finding few branches below. He collected them, and raised a hand to swing up. He grunted, pulling out the tiny branches from the top.

_I hope there’s no hive in here, otherwise, I might end up with a lot of pain. And stings._

At this point, he wished that he had asked Scott Lang on How to Impress an Ex-assassin.

Sam jumped down, tightly holding the branches. He returned to the campsite, and threw all the thin logs on the ground. He arranged them in a line, making it stick together.

Now, all he needed, was two pebbles to make fire.

To his luck, there were little stones scattered over the grass. He picked them up, and held up two pieces. He smacked them together, then rubbed them over the wood. It sparked, prompting him to drop it. The flames burst but not very strongly.

He hovered a palm over the fire, getting some warmth.

He yawned, and let out a breath.

Hmm, maybe, he should go to sleep. And try to figure out a way to get back to the city, before anyone else could find out that they— an ex-assassin and a soldier — got themselves, lost in a small forest.

And the ex-assassin regrets being such a dumb-ass. Sam whooped, his uncontrollable amusement getting the best of him. He could hear the owls hoot and froze.

Damn it, not the owls again! He shouldn’t be of afraid of ‘em! Even though, thanks to a former teammate back in his military days, they were incredibly weird with their food choices and all.

He shuddered, remembering a ‘gift’ sent by Scott. He sent him a video, once, of an owl eating… No, actually, he didn’t want to remember that crap.

Sam stood up, carefully, retreating to the tent. He slipped inside, zipping it.

He jumped on the mattress, only to find that he fell on Bucky’s back. The man groaned, turning to the side.

“Wilson? Seriously?” The man mumbled, sounding adorably sleepy.

Sam rolled over to the other side, propping his elbow on the pillow. “Sorry, man. I didn’t see where I was launching on.”

“Mmm…” Bucky trailed off, resting his cheek on the pillows.

They probably should have brought a small lamp or something. He wanted to see the way Bucky appeared. He doubted that his imagination could do him justice.

He pulled the blankets over to the two of them, moving his body few inches towards him. Sam adjusted the blanket on Bucky, his fingers brushing over his arm and shoulder. He didn’t feel any bare skin, but he felt the cotton fabric of his clothing.

And he felt some sparks within him from that little touch. He didn’t expect that. The man still had his damn clothing on!

Bucky fell over on his back, his shoulder near Sam’s. If he nudged it, they’d be closer. Sam covered the blanket over his mid-section, laying on his back.

“So tomorrow,” Sam began, hitching a breath. “We’ll plan on how to return to the city, as soon as we wake up.”

“Okay,” Bucky replied, opening his eyes alittle bit. “Wilson?”

“Yeah?”

“This trip wasn’t so bad. I kinda enjoyed it, because you managed to be calm, even though I screwed it up with the map and…”

“Shh… it’s fine,” Sam said, his eyes drifting close. “I also kinda screwed it up, too.”

“How?”

“I didn’t bring any lantern to provide us some light. It’s too damn dark in here.”

Bucky laughed, huskily and hoarsely. “I guess that makes us even.”

“Even,” Sam murmured, feeling his lips curving up in a smile. “Yeah, we are even. Alright, good night, Barnes.”

“Sleep tight, Wilson,” Bucky whispered.

The silence surrounded them, while they let sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that the lack of tent fixing, isn't a pet peeve to anyone... I didn't want to, like, over do with the details. Thanks for reading!


End file.
